The present invention relates to an actuator for an electrical switch, particularly a standard wall toggle switch. The present invention provides a decorative yet functional alternative to the toggle switch, the invention providing a fluid switching motion between the ends of the range of motion of the toggle switch.
The standard wall toggle switch is well known in the United States and in many other countries. This type of switch is used to control electric current flow to electrical outlets, lights, ceiling fans and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,665 to Houssian distinguishes itself from some prior art actuators or switch covers in that Houssian teaches a switch actuator that moves in a circular arc motion rather than linearly. Since the toggle switch arm is a lever that is pinned to and pivots about a central point, the end of the arm away from the pivot point moves in a circular arc with respect to that point. The linear actuators do not move smoothly through their range of motion when required to accommodate this arcuate action of the arm end. In Houssian, the actuator is seated atop the arm end and rides in a channel on an arcuate face plate or cover, albeit one with a larger radius of curvature than that of the toggle arm end.
Certainly a large number of design alternatives are available to the person who is willing to disconnect the electrical contacts to the standard toggle switch assembly, remove that switch assembly from the housing and replace the entire switch assembly. Such persons may, for example, install a switch that offers a resilient xe2x80x9con-offxe2x80x9d compression member in combination with a rheostatically controlled rotary element that dims or brightens the light.
A reason for inventions such as Houssian is to provide efficient yet attractive alternatives to the toggle switch while not requiring the installer to work with the electrical connections. An advantage of the present invention is to provide another such alternative.
This advantage and others are provided by a device for actuating an electrical switch having a toggle switch arm mounted in a base such that when the toggle switch arm pivots from a first position to a second position, electrical contacts in the base are moved from a contacting condition to a non-contacting condition or vice versa. The device comprises a face plate, an actuating assembly and a cap assembly. The actuating assembly is mounted on the face plate. It comprises a means for receiving the toggle switch arm such that a linear movement of the receiving means moves the toggle switch arm from the first to the second position or vice versa. The cap assembly is mounted on the face plate, and is structurally independent of the actuating assembly.
In some embodiments of the device, the cap assembly is a singular piece, comprising a cap.
In other embodiments, the cap assembly comprises an annular ring, mountable in the face plate, and a cap, mountable on the annular ring.